


Only You

by cometsandclubsoda



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humor, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandclubsoda/pseuds/cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Donna has a date with someone tonight and Cameron pretends to like the idea. However, the date doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Donna Clark & Cameron Howe, Donna Clark/Cameron Howe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever CamDonna fic. I just love them both so much and I hope you like my work. There are not a lot HACF watchers and even less fanfic writers but I love all the CamDonna fanfics I've found. Read on.

It's been a couple of months since Donna's "I have an idea" compelled Cameron to stay in California, giving them a chance to work together again. If there had been anything stopping Cameron to leave California, it was Donna. Since then, they haven't really developed as much as they hoped they would but then again Cameron is only just settling in with the idea of working with Donna again. There was nothing she wanted more in the world but it was still a bit unbelievable for her.

Since Cameron didn't have a place of her own to stay, Donna suggested she move in to her house for the time being and so has been living there since. And Haley didn't mind either. She loved having Cameron around and she really helped her with the coding and computer stuff. But the thing she actually loved about Cameron staying is that she got to talk to and be around a person who wasn't her parent. Haley loved her mom but she wouldn't tell her everything and so spent time with Cameron. And Donna loved seeing Haley with Cameron.

It was almost evening and Donna had just come home after quite a headache of a day at work when she found Cameron and Haley playing Nintendo on the big screen, sitting on the couch all competitive and by the looks of it, Cameron's obviously winning.

"Ugh!"

Haley's part of the screen read 'YOU LOST' and she put the controller down on the table almost aggressively. Cameron started laughing.

"I don't know how you always beat me at this." Haley said in defeat.

"What can I tell you, I'm kind of a champion at this." Cameron said and fist bumped Haley.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Donna said as she put the keys in the bowl by the door and hung her coat on the rack.

"Haley keeps losing so I'm not sure if _she's_ having fun." Cameron chuckled.

"One day, I'll beat you at this." Haley said standing up from the couch. "One day."

"We'll see." Cameron smiled smugly.

"Mom, I'm going over to Ira's house, we're kinda having a sleepover today." Haley said to Donna who was removing her heels.

"Wait, wait, wait." She said. "Is it only you and Ira or?"

"Chill, mom, her sister and our other two friends will be there too."

"Oh, okay." Donna walked over to the kitchen counter and opened a cabinet of wine glasses and picked one out. "When will you be back?" She asked pouring wine into the glass.

"Tomorrow at like 10:00 or something."

"Okay. Do you need a ride or?"

"I can go by myself. I'm 16."

"Almost 16."

"Whatever. Bye." Haley said opening the front door. "Bye, Cameron."

Cameron nothing but waved at her and she left closing the front door.

"So," Cameron got up and went to the kitchen counter, "how was work?"

"Exhausting." Donna answered taking a big sip of her wine. "So better than most days."

They chuckled at this.

"Oh, um, I have a date tonight." Donna said sounding almost excited.

"Oh, really?" Cameron grinned.

"Yeah, this guy, James, from work, asked me out and I said yes."

"That's great." Her grin faded but she didn't want to seem upset about it in front of Donna so she brushed it off and put a smile on her face—a smile Donna knew was pretentious. "At what time?"

"At like 7:00."

"It's almost 6:30, Donna." Cameron looked at her watch and reminded.

"Oh, shoot." Donna hurriedly ran into her room. "I need a shower."

"Yeah." Cameron said sipping the left wine from Donna's glass. "Sure." She muttered to herself.

It was 7:00 pm now but Donna hadn't come out of her room yet. Cameron was starting to wonder if she'd hit her head in the bathroom and knocked herself out.

She was about to go check on her when the doorbell rang so she went to open the door instead. On the other side stood a tall muscular man with blonde hair ( _ugh_ , she thought) wearing a suit so formal one would think he was going to a presidential meeting.

"You must be Jimmy." She guessed, a smug smile forming on her face.

"It's James and you are—?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Cameron nodded and ignored his question as if she hadn't even heard it.

"Cam!" A shout came from Donna's room.

"Coming!" She shouted back at Donna. "Wait here just a minute, Jeremy." She said to him.

"It's James." He corrected but she was already on her way to Donna's room.

She walked in and saw Donna standing in front of the mirror, wearing a silk red dress that showed off her waist perfectly. Her hair was down in a mess because she hadn't decided what to do with it yet.

"Jesus." Cameron exclaimed and it worried Donna.

"What? What?" Donna moved obliviously.

"Nothing, you just—" Cameron's eyes were soft and a genuine smile formed on her face. She was in awe of what stood in front of her. "You look amazing."

Donna looked at her for a moment just saying nothing.

"Fucking _gorgeous_ , actually, Donna." Cameron broke the silence of awkwardness. "But what's with the hair?"

"I-I don't know what to do with it."

"Here, let me." Cameron stood behind Donna so close she could feel her breath on the back of her neck. "Just wear it down."

Cameron touched her hair which made Donna close her eyes and melt into the act, exhaling heavily. She ruffled through her hair and set it down perfectly. She touched her arms and put her head on one of her shoulders.

"See, you look perfect." Cameron smiled looking in the mirror with Donna. They stood for quite a moment before Cameron broke away.

"Oh, Jim's here." She said taking a few steps away from Donna.

"Oh, okay." Donna detached and they both walked out of the room.

"Hi." The man said from the door.

Donna almost didn't notice him standing there. "Hello." She walked out the door with him and turned back. "Bye." She said to Cameron, almost like she'd changed her mind about this date but Cameron was too dumb to sense it.

"Have fun." She said and Donna nodded and left. She closed the door and marched over to the couch. She decided to order a pizza and stay in. Since she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Donna and her date, she decided the best thing to do was play Nintendo to shift her focus.

  


***

  


It was almost 10:00 when Donna came inside the house looking tired and found a snoozing Cameron on the sofa. She tried to move slowly as to not wake Cameron but failed when she stubbed her toe on her way to the kitchen counter and screamed in pain. "Aaaah, ouch."

"What? What happened?" Cameron woke up abruptly, her eyes half open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Donna winced.

"It's okay." Cameron rubbed her eyes. "You're back already."

"Yeah. I mean, yeah." She frowned.

"No, no I mean—" Cameron shook her head. "How was the date with Jerry?"

"Uh." She sighed and then took a deep breath. "I can't believe I wasted this dress on him."

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Cameron said as she got up and walked over to her.

"He just wouldn't stop speaking." Donna started. "Just babble babble babble. Babble about work, about his life and money, like okay, we get it, Jesus, shut up."

"Oh god, I hate men who talk too much."

"I hate men who talk _at all_." Donna said which made them laugh.

"After dinner, we went to a bar," Donna said taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the platform, "and music was playing and everyone was dancing so I suggested we danced but," She continued as poured wine in both the glasses offering one to Cameron, "and he said no."

"Why? Chatty Cathy doesn't dance or something?" Cameron asked sarcastically as she accepted the glass of wine. Donna chuckled.

"Yeah, when I asked him why not, he said that once his uncle was dancing and he choked up and vomitted what he'd eaten before all on the dancefloor and died."

"What the fuck?" Cameron's eyebrows furrowed and her forehead crinkled and Donna just couldn't stop looking at her amazed face. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know." She laughed. "Anyway, I told him I had Haley at home so I needed to leave. I don't think he bought that."

"Well, that's a very bad, predictable excuse." Cameron laughed. "So you wanted to dance?" She smiled at her.

"You know, whenever I put on this dress, I always feel like dancing." She sighed.

"So let's dance." Cameron suggested strongly.

"What?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Cameron nodded and ran to the corner of the room and picked out a record and put it on the player. "Come on, let's dance."

The song Only You by Yazoo started playing and Cameron started swaying with the music.

_Looking from the window above_

_It's like a story of love_

She sang along with it and Donna still couldn't believe what was happening right now yet had the biggest smile on her face.

_I'm moving farther away_

_Want you near me_

Donna removed her shoes as soon as Cameron took her hands and led her to dance with her.

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

She sang pointing at Donna and they started dancing and laughing and swaying with music. They started singing along and moving in sync, not having a care in the world.

Cameron's hands were now on Donna's waist and the latter's arms wrapped around the former's neck.

_This is gonna take a long time_

_And I wonder what's mine_

They were lost in each other and the music. They were so close to each other they could feel the other breathing. Their noses were almost brushing, their eyes never leaving the other's.

_It's just the touch of your hand_

_Behind a closed door_

Their foreheads were touching and they'd closed their eyes now.

"God, I'm so tired now." Donna whispered audibly enough for Cameron to hear and they opened their eyes. "Just wanna pass out on the sofa."

Cameron turned her head to the sofa and said, "I mean, it's big enough to fit the both of us, so..."

The record had stopped playing and the two of them crashed—literally crashed on the sofa together. Donna fell right on top of Cameron, her face right below her chin.

"Goodnight." She mumbled to the brunette but she'd already fallen asleep, so as did she.

  


***

  


The next morning, Cameron and Donna were still asleep when Haley came in from the sleepover at her friend's.

"What the hell—" Haley mumbled to herself when she saw the scenario—Cameron sleeping like a corpse under a passed out Donna from drinking too much, her hair an actual mess.

She decided whatever happened was best not to meddle with and went into her room. But she didn't want to do nothing either. So she dialed the home phone from her room to make a loud sound to wake them up. And it did. The phone rang so loud, it activated Donna's fight or flight response which ended up hurting Cameron's chest, waking her up.

"Ow! Ouch." Cameron shouted half-asleep.

"I'm sorry." Donna said as her hands roamed on Cameron's face as if trying to find light. She moved her hand towards the phone, as soon as she picked up the receiver, Haley hung up, giggling in her room. "Hel—" She put down the receiver.

"Donna, get up from me." Cameron said trying to adjust in a way to get up. "You're heavy."

"I'm not that heavy." Donna slurred as she tried to get up but ended up falling on the ground. "Good morning, I guess." She exclaimed in defeat.

"Yeah." Cameron mumbled.

  


***

  


An hour later, they'd both gotten out of that sofa, had had a shower and been done with their morning routine.

"Hey." Cameron said seeing Donna in the kitchen cooking pancakes. "Are you making breakfast at like 11:00 am?"

"I'm hungry." She said flipping her head back. "Are you?"

"Sure, I guess."

Donna laid out stacks of pancakes on two dishes and handed one to Cameron, which she accepted. Haley came out of her room and into the hall.

"Hey, do you want some pancakes?" Donna asked Haley.

"No, it's fine." Haley said with her eyes wide as she saw Cameron stuffing her mouth with pancakes ( _without syrup???_ , she thought). "I already had breakfast. I'm going out to the mall with Ira."

"Okay." Donna said, sitting down.

"Did you guys—you know—did you—" Haley struggled to get the words out because the image in her head was horrific enough. "Never mind, I'll just—" She pointed at the door. "I'll just go."

Haley left with Donna's face filled with horror.

"Oh, my god." Cameron said with her mouth filled. "Your daughter thinks we—" She pointed at Donna and then herself, "you and I had sex." And she started giggling.

"Cam!" Donna said. "This is—" Cameron stared at her obliviously. "This is—this is bad."

"Oh, come on, would it be so bad?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"Would it?" Donna said almost in a mumble but Cameron heard it.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"What? Nothing." Donna sipped her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, thank you.  
> If you didn't like it, I'm sorry.   
> I need better skills at writing and stuff but I have other CamDonna prompts (one-shots or otherwise) and will be writing and posting more work,,,,,, I think. Anyways, thank you for reading :).


End file.
